


Dinosaur Spotting

by misura



Category: Alice (2009), Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a dinosaur," Alice said, staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Spotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



"That was a dinosaur," Alice said, staring, and Hatter turned to her and said, "Oh, good - that's normal then, that is? Big, ugly creature like that running around free, biting people's heads off?" and she shook her head, speechless.

"Not that it did, of course," Hatter said, sinking down on a nearby park bench. "Bite my head off, that is. Maybe I just startled it."

"A dinosaur," Alice repeated.

"So you said." Hatter inspected the sleeve of his jacket and grimaced. "Rare sort, I hope?"

"Extinct," Alice said. "For a very long time now."

Hatter closed his eyes and leaned back. "Don't suppose anyone got around telling _him_ that."

"Or her," Alice said. "It could have been a female."

"Now there's a cheerful thought," Hatter said. "Could be _nests_ of the things. Is this where we talk to - what was it you called them again?"

"I don't think the police handles dinosaurs," Alice said.

"Who does, then?"

"Nobody." Hatter blinked. Alice sighed. "I told you: they're supposed to be extinct. I don't know, maybe it's like _Jurassic Park_ or something. Maybe it wasn't really a dinosaur we saw. Maybe it only looked like one."

"That's a lot of maybes, that is," Hatter said. "I think - here now, who's that?"

"He looks - " Alice started and then she swallowed. "He looks like you. You have any twin brothers you didn't tell me about?"

"Oh, lots," Hatter said. "Although mostly I didn't tell you about them because they don't exist, so there's that."

 

("I'm not going to like this, am I?" Lester asked, looking like he'd just bitten into a lemon.)

("Well, it depends, really," Connor said.)

("No, I'm definitely not going to like this," Lester said.)


End file.
